


Moving On

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has jack really moved on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

 

 

**Title: Moving On**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack, Ianto, OC: Sarah  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Has jack really moved on?  
Spoilers: Teeny tiny ones here and there for series  
Warnings: *Tissues maybe required*  
Rating: g

**_Okay, this is either blamed on 'No Regrets' by Robbie Williams or 'Wake Me Up When September Ends.' By Green Day as they followed each other on my iPod when this was forming in my head ...  
_ **   
Jack unlocked and pushed up the door of the lock up and then picked up the brown cardboard box at his feet, glancing back sadly at the woman behind as she followed him inside carrying a second box exactly the same as the first. They looking like the kind of boxes you would use for packing when moving house but they had the Torchwood logo emblazoned on each side and a label bearing the words 'George Harrington – Deceased'.

“So this is where we all end up when we die, I mean all the things we leave behind?” The woman commented as she placed her box in an empty corner.

“One of many Sarah” Jack replied sadly. “There's a few already full to brimming.”

Jack placed the box he held on top of the one Sarah as deposited on the floor and glanced around, moving slowly around the storage space until he came to a stop and brushed his fingers through the dust coating it's top. The dust was thinner in places where his fingers had trailed through it before at various times, Jack attention fixed on the box as he brushed the dust from his fingers he didn't notice Sarah come to his side.

“Ianto Jones.” Sarah read out quietly. “The man in the picture with you on your desk.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah ... I packed his things myself, I couldn't bring myself to have them around after I lost him. Felt that if I started grieving I would never stop.”

“People have to grieve Jack, it's all part of the process of moving on with their lives.” Sarah placed a hand on his arm.

“I moved on.” Jack told her.

“Did you? You may only have that photo on your desk but I've seen you lost in thought looking at it when you think no one's looking. You and him, Ianto, you were serious, together, weren't you?”

“Yes, I dared to think he would be with me for ... well more years than Torchwood permitted.”

“You loved him?”

Yeah.” Jack tried to grin but it didn't quite work, Sarah watched as a tear rolled down his face.

Jack brushed it away with the back of his hand. “I'll see you back at the hub.” He told her as he strode out of the lock up, somehow that short leather jacket didn't work with the period clothing he favoured, Sarah wondered what had happened to the coat he was wearing in the photo of him and Ianto on Jack's desk.

Sarah walked out the lock up and began to pull the door down and stopped, walking back into it she picked up the dusty box and put it in the back of the SUV. When she arrived back at the hub she was relieved that Jack was nowhere to be seen, she carried the box into Jack's office and set it on the floor by his desk and then found a pink post it note and placed it on top.

“It's time Jack.” Was all it said, and then she left the hub and headed home.

Time for her to allow herself to grieve for George, the man she hoped Torchwood would have given them more years together than it had permitted. They hadn't been a couple long, hell they had only worked together for less than six months but he deserved to be mourned for.

It was sometime later when Jack returned to the hub, he spotted the box as soon as he entered his office. The post it note pulled away easily from it's dusty surface, he read the short message and then screwed it up onto a ball and threw it into the waste paper bin before flopping down angrily in his chair, who was Sarah to tell him how to grieve?

Jack tried to concentrate on the paperwork on his desk concerning George's death but his mind and eyes kept drifting back to the dusty brown cardboard box, it was like it was taunting him. Eventually Jack sighed and lay his pen down on his desk, he hadn't written anymore than half a dozen words in the last hour and moved over to the box.

He pulled the tape sealing it off and opened the flaps before sitting on the floor beside it, one of Ianto's suits was folded carefully on the top. Pulling it out he buried  his face in the fabric of the jacket, the unique scent of Ianto still lingering in it's woven depths causing little images of Ianto wearing it to filter into his mind, images he had tried so hard to keep out of his thoughts.

Placing the suit to one side Jack fought off the tears that threatened to fall as he reached into the box again and his hand came out clutching a deep red tie, Jack trailed it through his fingers, the smooth silk reminding him of the times Ianto had used his tie to play during sex as a small smile crept onto his face.

Jack tied the tie around his own neck before rummaging in the box for a particular item, finding one of Ianto's diaries first he got up from the floor and headed down to the main hub. Jack sat on the old battered sofa and opened the diary to a random page and as he began to read he realised it was one of the first.

He continued to read random pages, some things making him smile like the one about how much he loved Jack's coat, others making him sad and quite a few reminding him of why he had loved Ianto Jones. The one entry that broke him was from when he had left them to be with the Doctor, as he read it tears began to fall freely down his face.

_Today Jack came back to life, I thought I had lost him forever. When he kissed me in front of everyone I felt so happy my heart would burst and then he left me again, I have no idea where he is or if he is still alive or coming back to me but there is one thing I am sure of._

_I am in love with my boss, Captain Jack Harkness and I have no idea if he feels the same._

Jack curled up on the sofa and let the tears fall freely as he sobbed into his own arms, the diary discarded and open at the page on the floor beside him. Even when the alarms went off indicating that the cog door was opening Jack didn't budge, just stayed curled in a ball.

Sarah moved across the hub and picked the diary up off the floor and read the entry, she placed it on the small coffee table and sat next to Jack, pulling him up into her arms and holding him tight until his sobs subsided.

“Thank you.” He told her as he wiped his eyes on the sleeves of his shirt.

Later that evening he pulled his RAF coat out of the protective cover it had been in since Ianto had died and slipped it on, yes he decided, it was time to move on.

The End.


End file.
